


Banette

by Rainbowknight_2



Series: Death Dex [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Creepypasta, Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 20:37:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6093340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbowknight_2/pseuds/Rainbowknight_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very short creepypasta I was inspired to make several years ago, when I was really into that sort of thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Banette

Master why did you threw me away.

I still love you.

Oh Arceus please help me.

Oh Arceus thank you.

Now I look for master.

I found you!

Master don't scream.

Don't you recognize me?

Let's play like we used to.

Master doesn't want me.

No.

I won’t leave master.

Master looks like a doll.

Throw it away.

Now master is like me.

Now we can play.

Always together.

Thank you Arceus.

“A doll that became a Pokémon over its grudge from being junked. It seeks the child that disowned it.”


End file.
